Conventional headrests used with seat backs move up and down to adjust for the sitting height of the person occupying the seats. Traditionally, these headrests were a safety feature mounted on the top of a seat back such that when in the down position they rested on the top of the seat back. When a person having a taller sitting height than the seat back occupies the seat, the person can raise the headrest either manually or electrically so that the headrest is positioned in back of the upper portion of their head as opposed to their neck or lower portion of their head.
As improvements were made to the headrest, wing portions were added that extended from each side of the main headrest. These wing portions could be angled so as to provide support if the seat occupant wanted to lean their head to one side or the other. As additional improvements were made, designers lengthened the seat back so that the headrest fit within and in front of the seat back. This resulted in a more aesthetically pleasing appearance as the tops of the seat backs in a row of seats showed a uniformed flat or rounded top surface.
These later headrests still allowed for an occupant with a greater sitting height than the seat back to raise the headrest so that it rested comfortably against the back of his head. A continuing limitation of this type of headrest is the inability of the headrest to move forward should the occupant want to lean their head forward while in a reclined position.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,250,716 and 6,467,846 disclose headrests that move up and down as well as fore and aft and therefore provide a passenger with the ability to tilt their head forward. These headrests, however, are manually activated and do not allow the headrest to move simultaneously in the up/down and fore/aft position. It is for this reason, that an electrically actuated headrest that that simultaneously moves up and down as well as forward and aft would be an important improvement in the art.